


仅此一次

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 中年危机克和心机勒在半决赛失利后的深夜打起纸牌。
Relationships: Jürgen Klinsmann/Joachim Löw
Kudos: 1





	仅此一次

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：José González—Heartbeats
> 
> 好久不见~

尤尔根在浴室待了很久，冰水的刺激失去了作用，他仍然感到肌肉发硬，耳内嗡嗡作响，不是水声，不是窗外球迷们的呼叫，更接近草坪上那尖锐哨声的余音。终场哨声不仅让所有的应对策略和阵型变化失去意义，好像也带走了整个夏天的气氛，以及他的一部分灵魂。

他最近常常做梦，梦境中有频繁的地层运动，仿佛在暗示自己也许来错了地方。沙尘飞扬，石块滚落，平地上撕开一道裂谷，他站立不稳，最终坠入绝望的深渊。可尤尔根甚至不敢向同事分享这样的梦魇，他下意识地认为没人能够理解，于是暗夜的折磨成为无处宣泄的痛苦，并在白昼又一次抽空他。

尤尔根仰起头，让水柱打在眼睑上。理解的困难来自于传达的不易，他在上周与梅诺蒂的交谈中深有体会。尽管餐厅的氛围轻松愉快，但他的助理教练不懂西班牙语，所以尤尔根只能充当翻译，他尽可能准确简洁地译出“可能性”、“坚强朴素的意志”、“不可动摇的决心”之类的词句，他高频次地看向助理教练那双深绿色的眼睛，想确保对方完整地接收了信息，并且理解了。然而在被拖得无限长的对话里，起伏的语气中，尤尔根又无法避免地陷入自我怀疑。或许是球员时代对教练的质疑如今作用于自己身上，于是加深了痛苦。他对战术的传达失去了信心，对纪录片摄影师镜头中的自己失去了信心，对关切和问候是否真实也失去了信心。

尤尔根记得他的助理教练在与阿根廷人会面后的第二天指着报纸上的一行字读给他听：“他们如此互补，他们塑造了同样的足球哲学。”那是梅诺蒂的评论，不过尤尔根没工夫去想一支球队的形而上学。“你不应该看报纸，Jogi，电视也不要看。”他不动声色，平淡地说道，声音轻微、懒散、刻板，仿佛对全世界都感到不满。助理教练没有生气，反而轻声笑了，把主帅所认为的能扰乱神经的报纸叠好。助理教练从来不会生气，尤尔根对这种难得的温和抱有信心。他们像往常一样开了一小时的会，然后他的助理教练分享了一条没什么用的知识，“据说海马每天早上”——或许又是在某份破烂小报的自然版面学到的，克林斯曼心想——“据说海马每天早上的第一件事是巩固和伴侣的关系。”

尤尔根关上龙头，在水汽凝结的镜柜前看到一张疲惫的脸，因为冷水而泛红，展示着无中生有的热情。如果不是因为他没有彻底疯狂，尤尔根有一瞬间想隔着镜子拥抱虚假的热情的自己，他失败了，输了，他想要宽慰自己，想被触碰，好像被触碰过，就能得到理解。

约阿西姆盘腿坐在地上，一手搭着床垫，一手紧紧攥着纸牌，如果不是因为微红的眼白，尤尔根可能会忘了现在是凌晨两点。

“你确定吗？”尤尔根把潮湿的刘海捋向后方，他觉得助理教练的浅蓝色短袖有些眼熟，不过他们本来也偶尔会错穿对方的衣服。

约阿西姆点点头，像是半心半意地吓唬他，接着从身后推出一个破旧的糖果罐头。

那是抽签用的盒子，尤尔根知道他的勇敢的小伙子们，想出了千奇百怪的惩罚方式：跑圈、交出手柄、没收发胶、请客、当泳池“深水炸弹”、扒下奥利弗的裤子……在半决赛失利的晚上，约阿西姆本该熬夜推演赛况、书写报告，或者早点休息，而不是突发奇想地打牌，可是尤尔根不反感这个建议，即使他输了，抽到的纸条上写着“叫醒整队的人”，他大概也会哈哈大笑然后照做，因为他确实迫切需要做些离经叛道的事，有理由地。

约阿西姆开始洗牌，看起来非常心不在焉，同时又聚精会神，这种奇异的彼此矛盾的神情在厚厚的黑发下呈现出慵懒和镇静的气质，尤尔根熟悉这种表情，每次他说“等我不干了”和“一切结束后我就辞职”，助理教练就会陷入片刻的恍惚，而手上还在不停地做着标注。

很快就能解脱出这一切了，尤尔根打了个哈欠，在这两年，最美好的体验是什么呢？胜利当然是最好的奖赏，但是胜利只能延后指责与焦虑，在这空隙中，需要编排中前场的布局，需要忍受加时赛的煎熬，以及运气。而现在他能想到的极为纯粹的美好时刻竟然是——

“吃喝不愁，感情冷漠，像个瑞士人。”安迪不知道从哪里学来的俄国俏皮话，被揶揄的奥利弗站在球门旁咧着嘴。

“那么尤尔根就是，皮包骨头，热情洋溢，像个吉普赛人。”他的助理教练摸摸下巴评论道。

他花了太多心思费劲回忆那两句无聊的笑话，还有思索自己的吉普赛人的相似之处，很快输掉第一局。他越来越喜欢回忆了。约阿西姆用指节敲敲罐头盖，他爽快地接过，拧开盖子，选出一张折痕发白的草绿色广告纸小条。

“亲吻对手。”

尤尔根差点骂出脏字，就像输掉队内乒乓球赛时那样，不过他很快严肃了起来，重念一遍，这次声音中带有一丝狂妄的意味。

黑发对手托腮，有些玩味地盯着他，主帅先生体内潜藏的金发前锋跃出皮肤的肌理，他把手中剩余的纸牌缓缓按进两人中间的长绒地毯，转移重心的同时倾身向前，接着用难以察觉的速度轻碰了助理教练的嘴。他毫不畏惧地睁大双眼，于是整个过程更类似豹子在挑衅、捉弄和审视自己的猎物，遭突袭的动物屏住呼吸，眸子黯淡了，迅速偏过头，嗓音微微颤抖“再来一局，尤尔根。”

克林斯曼几乎要仰倒在地上狂笑，如此可笑的惩罚方式，到底是在处治输家还是对手？要是安迪和奥利也在，哦不，那恐怕是格外混乱不堪的场面。他打赌安迪会耍赖，而他也不想亲门将教练，至于有意大利血统的领队先生，可能会没心没肺地跟赢家舌吻。刚刚的一吻也并不疯狂，尤尔根后悔地想，除了体温没有更多样的值得记忆的感受，也许不该只是轻轻地掠过……和拥抱也毫无区别，如果是这样如同恶作剧的速战速决，因为他咬紧了牙齿，而对方也紧闭着双唇。尤尔根渴望得到更多，他珍藏着足球撞进网中的那一瞬间，助理教练跳起来挂在自己身上，在拥抱中感受到重量，全身的毛发都随着心脏震颤，耳膜也被喧嚣刺痛，这种丰沛的生命力的体验。

尤尔根没有把哪怕百分之一的专注用于黑桃和方块，这烦人的小图案让他想起白板上的磁铁。“在跑动的时候，他们要时刻留意与队友的距离”、“阵型要完整有序”、“不能空出中场”，助理教练画上许多箭头，开始提名人选，主帅先生一边和他商量一边在纸上写。“好的，米夏埃尔，然后呢？”他喜欢这种被指引着，但自己享有最终决定权的感觉。他的优秀的约阿西姆。“好的，波多尔斯基，然后呢？”中场休息时被临时推给采访区也总能把记者应付得很好的约阿西姆。“然后呢？”他还有多少机会问“然后”呢，如果一切在七月终结。

尤尔根不出意外输掉第二局，感到意外的轻松，他主动拧开罐头盖。

“我刚刚糊弄过去了，Jogi。”他诚恳地说，选出一张边缘磨损了的格纹记事本小条。

“亲吻对手。”

“所以……”他没有多作补充，只是扬起眉毛，摊开双手，把纸条递给对方看清。尤尔根半跪着向前半步，助理教练显得无可奈何，目光越过克林斯曼的肩膀，落在窗帘的褶皱上，然后认命似的合上双眼，手臂在背后交叠，仿佛等待受封的骑士。尤尔根环上他的腰，发现即使在眼皮下，绿色的眼珠也不停地转动。

这不过是场游戏，尤尔根对自己说，只是应该更认真一点。他的舌尖轻舔约阿西姆的下唇，润湿他的嘴角，他把他抱得更紧，有力的手掌把握着约阿西姆的心跳，五指插进黑发，捧着他的后脑，托起他的下颌，拇指摩挲他高热的颧骨，让他更靠近自己，然后他们终于开始接吻，两种的薄荷牙膏的辛辣混在一起，尤尔根的胸口烫得要命，他探进对方T恤的下摆，把织物向上扯，形成难看的层层堆积，助理教练腰侧肌肉柔韧，体温惊人。

在惩罚从“亲吻对手”变成“和对手睡觉”之前，他还是松开了约阿西姆，“再来一局。”然后暗自镇定地捡起被压出凹痕的红桃K。

红心点燃了他。

他渴望被触碰，触碰的确带来了理解。交错的喘息中他舔舐过约阿西姆的眼角，尝到盐味，然后顿悟了微红的双眼不是疲劳所致，而是数小时前在更衣室角落里偷偷流泪的痕迹。约阿西姆身上的衣服，纤维的触感也让人怀念，原来那是自己行李箱中的旧T恤，拥抱着Jogi就是拥抱着多年前亨廷顿海滩上被晒得通红的热情洋溢的自己。还有那些来源不明又年代久远的纸条，刻意工整的书写掩盖了罪魁祸首的字迹。种种细节在触动、震撼和撩拨空虚已久的心灵，单是想象约阿西姆为这场牌局前后筹备了多长时间，就从心里涌起这么多连他自己也意想不到的柔情。

尤尔根回忆起某个夏日的午后，Jogi带来一瓶红酒，熟稔地讲解巴登区的勃艮第，多么不为人知而又物美价廉。他并不懂酒，只觉得很好入口。

“有次我在弗莱堡火车站的咖啡馆里，你的球迷拿着海报让我签名。”助理教练突然笑着说。

“很遗憾我还没遇到相同的情况。”他调侃。

球员时代并不出彩的勒夫先生摇摇头，“我没有别的意思，尤尔根，我想起了你的斯图加特告别赛，很多人让我签名，签在你的大头海报上。”

此时坐在地毯上的尤尔根十分懊恼地想，他为什么没有早点从约阿西姆垂下睫毛的动作里品味出更多的情绪，当约阿西姆提起主帅先生的告别赛，便是在展示内心的珍宝——昔日的一点风采，一丝笑容，一种对美的想象，以及不可思议的命运的联系。

他们时时刻刻共享此时此刻。

他仿若身处旺特福根的钟表博物馆，黑森林咕咕钟挂满四壁，擒纵针驱动着细响，三，二，一，然后齐声报时，震耳欲聋。

“我们还要继续吗？”牌局或是亲吻或是合作关系，他含糊不清地问，在无声的回应后扼住约阿西姆的手腕，把他拉向自己。约阿西姆顺从地靠过来——这十足的直白让他没有理由不沉醉其中——侧身枕在他的大腿上，接着反手握住尤尔根的肩膀。

他们最终以奇怪的姿势彼此颠倒地躺在地上，热烈地吻对方的喉结，用整个身体感受对方的存在。然而就在这最疯狂的时刻，尤尔根悲伤地意识到自己再也无法心平气静地与Jogi坐在教练席上，他无法抗拒，也难以承受。

这个夏天他输得彻头彻尾。

-END-


End file.
